Just Friends
by AdminEmmaWeasley
Summary: My first attempt at a song-fic using the song "Just Friends" by the Jonas Brothers to describe the relationship between Ron and Hermione


A Romione song-fic. Characters belong to J.K Rowling, song belongs to the Jonas Brothers, all I own is the fluffy storyline. If you could call it a storyline.

Ron was staring again. He couldn't help it. She was scuttling away from him and Harry on her way to the library, as usual. _There she goes again, the girl I'm in love with. It's cool, we're just friends._

"Oh!" She squeaked before scuttling back to them and falling into step beside Ron. "Have you two started your Potions essay yet? It's due on Tuesday you know!" _We walk the halls at school, we know it's casual. It's cool, we're just..._

"Ugh!" Hemione scoffed when Ron and Harry shook their heads. You two are never going to get anywhere if you don't stat taking schoolwork seriously! Ron held back a smile. _I don't wanna lead you on... But the truth is, I've grown fond..._

She stomped away, obviously giving up on trying to motivate her best friends to start their essays. Harry grinned at Ron as he gazed after her, a smile playing on his lips. "Just ask her out, mate," he said. _Everyone knows it meant to be: falling in love, just you and me. 'Til the end of time, 'til I'm on your mind, it'll happen_

Ron shook his head. "No, no, that could never happen," he mumbled, half to Harry and half to himself. But he couldn't help thinking about that day dream he had been enjoying in Charms class earlier... _I've been making lots of plan, like a picket fence and a rose garden._

"Why not? Harry asked. Ron shrugged. _I'll just keep on dreaming... But it's cool, 'cause we're just friends._

In Potions that afternoon, Ron nearly fell off his chair in surprise when Hermione passed him a neatly folded piece of parchment. Hermione giggled - she knew he was shocked by the fact that she had passed him a note in the middle of a class. She had written: 'Haven't talked much lately. How are you?' Ron grinned and scribbled back, 'Good. You?' Hermione smiled and wrote back, 'Good, too. And your parents?' 'Good, too. Yours?' 'Yeah, they're good.' Ron didn't write back anymore. _Small talk on IM, with just one-word sentences. It's cool, we're just friends._

Hermione knew that it was her fault they hadn't talked much lately. She was still recovering from his fling with Lavender. And besides, exams were coming up. _But if I had my way, we'd talk and talk all day..._

"Stop staring at him, would you?" Lavender screeched at Hermione as soonas she walked into the dorm.

"Huh?"

"Ron! My Won Won!" And with that, Lavender flung herself onto her bad and wept melodramatically. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, though," Parvati said before whispering to Hermione, "you and he are perfect for each other. Everyone can see that." _Everyone knows it's meant to be: falling in love, just you and me. 'Til the end of time, 'til I'm on your mind, it'll happen._

Hermione shook her head. "No, no, that will never happen." But she couldn't help but smile at the memory of the dream she had last night... _I've been making lots of plan, like a picket fence and a rose garden._

"Why not?" Parvati asked.

"He's just so blind," Hermone muttered, shaking her head. _I'll just keep on dreaming... But it's cool, 'cause we're just friends._

Unbeknownst to the other, Ron and Hemione had almost identical dreams that night. _Thinking about how we're gonna say our vows... It's cool, we're just friends. As she walks down the ailse, I see all my friends smile... 'Cause now we're more than friends._

That was the dream that finallymade Ron realise that he loved her. That morning, he got up early (knowing that she always went to the library at seven, before breakfast) and caught her running down the stairs. "Hermione!" He said.

She smiled at him curiously. "Yes, Ronald?"

He didn't say a word. He swept her off her feet and kissed her like he wouldn't live another day without her. And she kissed back just as passionately.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be: falling in love, just you and me. Til the end of time 'til I'm on your mind. It'll happen. We've been making lots of plans, like a picket fence and a rose garden. I'll just keep on dreaming, just keep on thinking of when we used to be just friends..._


End file.
